Well, She's a Guy, So
by songfire15
Summary: The mornings after parties always tend to kick Honey in the butt, but this time, she wakes up with more than just a headache. Crackfic.


There's no rhyme or reason for how or why it happened, but all Honey Lemon knows as she opens her eyes is that her head hurts and something is weighing her down between her legs. She vows never again to take more than five sips of alcohol under any circumstance after the party at Fred's house last night. _That must be it,_ she thinks as she reaches up, stretching her arms high above the pillow her head rests on and brings a hand down to scratch her head. It feels rough and stubbly and the tips of her hair touch the ends of her fingers. Wait, what?

She sits up stark-straight in the bed, running her hand through her hair a second time, just to make sure what she's touching is there. She doesn't remember getting a haircut - a very short haircut - nor does she remember the dresser sitting in front of her being more eye-level than before.

And then there's the odd, heavy feeling set between her legs. She reaches down and grabs the strange _thing_ dangling there. She's almost to afraid to look down which would verify her fear and when she finally gets the resolve to peer down, she pauses for but a moment.

And then she screams.

The voice she hears screaming is not her own. It's lower, almost too heavy and baritone to understand in her ears. She pushes off the bed, scrambling across the hardwood floor into her bathroom and in the mirror a foreign face stares back at her. Chiseled jaw line, short, shaggy, dirty blonde hair, angled eyes that still are bright and cheery, just more boyish, and instead of seeing her whole face, all she sees is from her nose up. _This can't be happening. I'm a guy._

All she - he - can do is stare and ponder what he ever did to deserve being turned into a guy and how changing overnight into a guy could even be scientifically possible. He slowly exits the bathroom and snatches his phone off the nightstand.

Honey Lemon: _Gogo, I need you to get over to my place._ Now. _This is an_ emergency.

Gogo: _What's going on, honey? It's way too early for this._

Honey Lemon: _Just get your big butt over here. You'll see why._

Gogo: _Ah ha very funny. But fine, be right over._

The door to his bedroom is quickly locked because goodness forbid his parents see him in such a state, what an image that brings to his mind. _Oh hey mom, dad. Yeah. Your daughter just became a son overnight. Congratulations._ It almost makes him want to puke and the headache he has isn't helping. Minutes later, a sharp knock brings him out of him reverie.

"You in there, Honey?" Gogo's voice and words linger heavily with sleep.

He walks timidly over to the door, and cringes at the awkward weight that shifts between his legs with each step. But seriously, why?

He pokes his head out the small crack he's made with the door and is met with Gogo's brown eyes looking tired, confused, and a tad bit angry. "This better be good, Honey," she says.

Taking a step back, Honey opens the door and twists his hands before a nervous, "See for yourself."

To say Gogo was floored at Honey Lemon's appearance could be taken literally. She didn't see the gorgeous, tall, lanky, bronze skinned girl she went to school with; instead, a shorter, muscular _guy_ who looks almost exactly like her with a lower, huskier voice stands in front of her and Gogo thinks seeing an alien is more plausible at this point. "Ah, who are you?"

"It's me, Gogo. Honey Lemon."

"And you're a guy?" Gogo says from the floor.

Honey nods awkwardly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gogo picks herself up and strides over to her - him - and looks her now male friend over extensively. The pink leggings on his legs are almost bulging at the seams and the plain white tank top is filled with muscle and showing off every crease created by them and Gogo has to admit Honey is a pretty hot looking guy. That would be of course if she actually was a guy. "What the freaking _heck?_ "

"You don't think I've asked myself that twenty times already?" Honey Lemon gasps in exasperation while plopping down on his bed.

"I'm sure you have. Do you seriously have a di-"

"Gogo! Can we please, not refer to that as well, _that_? Let's just call it, 'it' or 'thing'. I would appreciate not having to call a male part that is attached to my body called that word. This is already awkward enough." He tugs a blanket over his legs. "But yes I do. Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Could be worse," Gogo says with a casual lilt. "You could've been turned into a teenage boy going through puberty."

Honey Lemon's mind immediately falls on Hiro and he groans. "Just let me wallow in my misery. This seriously isn't happening."

Gogo pulls out her phone and brings up Fred from her contacts. "I'll tell Fred and Wasabi to get over here. We'll figure this out one way or the other."

He can only nod in defeat.

* * *

"There must be a logical explanation for this," Wasabi says in a baffled stupor, taking in Honey Lemon's new, male form.

They arrived at Honey Lemon's place after receiving Gogo's urgent text to, ' _Get over here or your behinds are dead._ ' They expected words related to a pending emergency upon arrival but this; this was beyond the laws of nature and everything they ever knew could ever happen.

"At least we have a new guy pal!" Fred chimes in, only to be met with a sharp glare from Gogo and Honey. "What?"

"You do realize I'm now the only girl in the little group we have here, right?" Gogo says angrily.

"And I'm sitting here, with this, this," Honey motions down towards his legs. " _Thing_ that is very uncomfortable and nasty and awkward, so tell me all about your love of my plight, Freddie. Please and thank you," he says in mock sarcasm.

"So," Wasabi cuts in, "What are we gonna do?"

All eyes fall on Honey Lemon. He's red faced and although he's not one for spirituality, he silently prays that everyone says to remain hidden for the duration of...well, whatever this is. Gogo yanks the blanket off with a brisk motion and gives him a stern glance because sometimes a swift kick in the rear is needed to get things done. "Well firstly, we need to get him different clothes. I don't think the world needs a guy dressed in pink and yellow leggings strutting about like he owns it."

Everyone nods.

"Oh..." Honey Lemon whimpers. "Ugh, how am I supposed to use the bathroom?"

"You sit?" Wasabi suggests from his place against the wall. "You can still sit and go."

"OK, I guess that's not so bad..."

"Alright, do you have any clothes that would fit for now?" Gogo asks.

Honey shrugs, standing slowly, awkwardly making his way to the closet. He tugs hangers aside and sorts through the conglomeration of pinks, creams, and yellows that line the closet. There's a small, satisfied hum of achievement when he pulls out a pair of red shorts and a white T-shirt. "Will this do?"

Gogo nods. "It'll have to. Ok boys, you think you can handle shopping with him?"

Fred's grin is wide as he throws an arm over Honey's shoulder. "Not a problem, ah Wasabi?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

 **Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed it. It was super fun to write :) Also, thank you to popdiva24 and icearoundthemoon for being my betas!**

 **Please review if you feel so inclined!**

 **Regards, SF15**


End file.
